The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device and a high-frequency power amplifier module, and particularly relates to a technique effectively applied to a semiconductor integrated circuit device including a bias generation circuit, and a high-frequency power amplifier module including a bias generation circuit and a high-frequency power amplifier driven by the bias generation circuit.
Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a technique of driving, by a current, an output transistor of each stage in a high-frequency power amplifier device. The current is generated by a constant current circuit including a bandgap reference circuit, a CMOS differential amplifier circuit which receives, as one of two inputs, an output of the bandgap reference circuit, a PMOSFET which feeds back an output of the amplifier circuit to the other of the two inputs of the amplifier circuit, and a resistor that sets a current which flows in the PMOSFET.
Patent Document 2 discloses a technique of setting a bias current of a transistor in an amplification stage of a high-frequency power amplifier device, to a small temperature dependency when the amplifier stage is in a saturated operation mode, and to a large positive temperature dependency when the amplifier stage is in an unsaturated operation mode. The bias current is generated by using a bandgap reference circuit in the saturated operation mode, and is generated by using a temperature sensitive element (diode) in the unsaturated operation mode.
Patent Publication JP-A-2003-17954
Patent Publication JP-A-2009-218996